Weapons: Perfect Soldiers
by Unlimited Blade Works
Summary: Harry looked at the Danger Room with a wince, it was more or less destroyed and he may or may not have had a hand in that. "I'm going back to bed." He declared walking away, towards the wrecked elevator. "And the winner for this years award of 'Not My Fucking Problem' is!" The sarcastic voice of Jean rang in his ears, Harry didn't say or do anything. After all, he kind of agreed.


**Weapons: Perfect Soldiers **

**Chapter One: And in the morning Waffles!**

**Authors Note-**

Well here's the rewrite, something's have changed and others not. First thing that changed was that I, too a degree at least, de-powered Harry somewhat. He can no longer teleport, nor does he have a Wolverine like healing factor, though he does still possess a healing factor of far inferior quality. No more wind manipulation either, however while he does not use magic this chapter he is capable of it's use and will use it in coming chapters.

Also yes this will eventually cross with the Dresden Files again but that won't be for quite some time since I want to flesh the characters out before I throw them into that again.

At the moment the story arcs look like this, though I would like to point out this is subject to change.

Some X-men Evolution Stories + Side Stories.

The 1st X-Men Movie.

X-Men Evolution + Side Stories

Dresden Files

X-Men Evolution + Side Stories

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

X-Men Evolution

A Marvel Movie (Maybe, Most likely Iron Man)

Ending Arcs of Weapons: Perfect Soldiers then onto next Book.

Okay so first thing first, this will mostly be based on the Marvel Cinematic Universe but bits and pieces of the Comics will be added slowly. In fact one of them was added in this very chapter but over time I hope to add some more, but it will probably be slow since I don't really read Marvel Comic Books just browse around the Marvel Wiki mostly, but I should probably start reading those, for Deadpool and Wolverine if nothing else.

Also since the Dresden Files will be added sooner or later I will be mixing the Dresden Files Magic and the Potterverse Magic to try and create an equilibrium of a sort but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

At any rate enjoy and if you haven't seen Captain America: The Winter Soldier yet then I can highly recommend it.

Also no my beta hasn't gone over this just me, and I did it at three am so please forgive any mistakes for now, I'll go back over it in the next couple of days.

**Story Start-**

The seventeen year old exhaled slowly ignoring the gloom of the night around him, this needed to be something that was taken care of quietly after all. His name was Harry, that was all he knew, his last name had long since been lost to him, hell Harry wasn't even sure Harry was his real name. He blamed The Facility for that. Well them and Hydra, who they were at least partly funded if the data that Laura and he had stolen from them was any indication.

His memories before age six were blurry, he could remember a red haired woman, a small child, a girl maybe? and then an orphanage but nothing concrete, nothing that could lead anywhere to his past, after all he'd already looked down those roads. Still he had enough left in him to know that what The Facility had been doing to him had been wrong, enough of a past and a conscience left to fight his way out with his friend by his side.

Standing at a little over one hundred and seventy centimetres he wasn't the tallest man around but neither could most call him short either. He had the facility to thank for that, the experiments they had done to him had been meant to enhance him physically and mentally, they succeeded. Considering that he had killed his way out of their tender care Harry had a feeling they may regret that. He was designed from the ground up to be an assassin and solider, a very effective one. His mutation had been the reason they had chosen him originally, then once he'd been taken and tested some more they had decided to inject him with, from what he could gather, was a modified Super Solider Serum meant to try and recreate Capitan America's abilities.

Again they succeeded...somewhat.

The Serum was not as potent or successful as the one used on Steve Rogers but it did work. Granting him enhanced strength, speed, endurance, reflexes, brain power and a minor healing factor. However after more testing the Serum was decided to be non-viable for other people due to the fact that it had a 98% mortality rate. Harry had only survived because of, well luck mostly. The Facility had decided by that point that while he was useful he was also expendable, he was difficult to replace not impossible.

Their prototype for a new breed, a second generation, of the Winter Soldier.

Mutants were rare but at that point in time his mutation wasn't considered particularly exceptional, well at least it wasn't back then before it had a chance to mature a bit more. They might have felt differently if they saw him now. As for how Harry knew all this well that was relatively simple, both he and Laura, the name that X-23 had decided on for herself, had taken as much data as they could on their way out from The Facility. It wasn't half as much as they wanted to know but it was still something and hey they were free so it wasn't exactly like they could complain.

Still this wasn't the first time someone had attempted to recreate the Super Solider Serum, the Russians, more specifically the USSR, had managed to develop there own brand, that was finally ready for use in the early nineties. The serum was then given to certain operatives that came out of something that Harry only knew as The Red Room. Still while he didn't know the specifics of the Russian version of the Super Soldier Serum, Harry did know one thing. It was destroyed soon after it's creation when someone, another country he assumed, had tried to steal it.

The same thing that had happened to ever other country that had managed to recreate even a flawed version of the Super Solider Serum. Including The Facility, he had destroyed their data on it himself and killed the scientists for that extra bit of insurance you couldn't be to careful after all. Harry yawned widely, before stretching slightly, his arms cracking as he straightened them out.

His body was clad head to toe in a mixture of blacks and greys, grey pants tucked into black boots. A long sleeved grey shirt under a black ballistics vest, no identifying marks didn't want to get tracked down after all. A pair of black gloves that covered his entire hand, while fingerless were better for things like grip and dexterity they left finger prints, not something he wanted. Covering his face was a mask, starting at his neck and coming up to his nose a black cloth mask meant more to hide his features than any other real reason.

Harry felt he had a good reason to be paranoid all things considered.

His body was outfitted with a few different weapons, a pair of Beretta 92's on his hips one on each side. Twenty 9mm rounds in the magazine and three spares each. Strapped to his left shoulder, to the small of his back to the right and in his boot could be found a Ka-Bar combat knife. An Uzi was strapped to his upper back in easy reach of his left hand if need be, all in all any of his weapons could be found on a relatively well off gang member, no exotic or speciality weapons nothing that couldn't be easily found if you knew where to look. Well except for the two hidden throwing knives up each sleeve but every one needed a hidden weapon sometime. Hell the only thing that could be considered special about any of them was the fact that one of the Baretta's, the only one he didn't consider expendable, had a suppressor attached to it.

Harry inhaled and exhaled once more, no need to rush this either way the target had to die and he could not fuck it up that would be...messy. No one liked a messy assassin they were problematic and quite likely to be killed not long after they started to get that way. Or in his case recaptured and experimented on, since he was old enough now they would probably imprint him making him nothing but their mindless servant for the rest of his life. Not something he wanted to happen, ever. That being said when your only real marketable skills was killing people, covert operations and espionage you didn't have much of a choice on what you did for a living, especially if you wanted to stay off the grid and not many people needed to stay off the grid like Harry did.

Xavier wasn't exactly happy about his choice of business but the older man did accept it. After all he only killed people that were known threats and murderers and part of his payments went to Xavier's boarding house for upkeep and maintenance. After all it was not cheep to keep that place up and running, the danger room alone cost a small fortune and the repairs, upgrades and maintenance that needed to be done regularly were not cheep. Harry had a few talks with Charles and the man was considering turning the boarding house into a school for the 'gifted' but with the current lack of people there it would look more than a little suspicious.

The black haired assassin shook the thoughts off, now was not the time to be thinking about this he had other more important things to be focusing on. Green eyes focused down at his target from the fire escape he was standing on, eyes narrowing. Thanks to the serum he didn't need binoculars to make out his target, Valeri Kobalski former member of the Russian Special Forces that retired back in 1995. He didn't look like anything special really, well built, Caucasian, wearing dark pants and brown leather shoes a white undershirt and long tan coat. Scruffy, almost sand coloured hair, some five o'clock shadow on his jaw, a handgun was concealed in a shoulder holster on the man's left hand side. Considering his record in the special forces Harry was expecting a Makarov, either the PM model or the slightly improved PMM model meaning the magazine could have as few as eight bullets or as many as twelve. Makarov's fired big bullets to, really big bullets.

Five guards, nothing to be overly concerned about, they were thugs unlike Valeri and had no real training on how to handle themselves. Were they a threat? Certainly. He was good but a bullet to the head or heart would most likely kill him, after all he was most certainly not Laura. However compared against Valeri they were a negligible threat at best. The car they were heading for was a street away, he was closer, he could make it first, they would walk straight into an ambush, just like he had intended.

While Harry would be more than willing to admit that killing all six men would have been far easier if he had used explosives it would also be expensive and more importantly the police would react to it faster than gunfire, which they had an abysmal reaction time to. Valeri needed to be a confirmed kill and that meant getting up close and personal, just to make sure the job was done right. Besides with any luck the police would write it off as a gang turf war, people higher up on the food chain probably wouldn't but the local authorities most likely would. That would buy him enough time to safely take care of anything that could possibly link him to this 'crime' even if he didn't see it as one.

Harry set off running, boot clad feet pounding on the steel of the fire escape as he ascended to the roof of the apartment complex he had been watching from. The black haired assassin hit the roof running, easily out pacing the still walking Valeri and his thug squad. The edge of the building was coming up, green eyes narrowed slightly as he pushed off the ground making the seven and a half meter jump to the next roof look like a non-issue a perk of the Serum that he had been injected with. If it wasn't for that Harry would have had to resort to making use of his mutation to clear the distance and using his mutation was eye catching, especially in low light conditions.

The black haired assassin vaulted the edge of another roof top, once more clearing a distance of seven meters far more easily than any normal human should be able to. He landed lightly, knees bending slightly to absorb the impact and send him shoot off once more, like a sprinter that had just heard the starting gun. A final jump took him to the top of another roof, this one just behind the car that the five were walking to, Harry looked down quickly assessing the situation. Two in front and three behind, Valeri in the middle. Well look at that at least the man had taught them the absolute basics of how to set up a guard around someone.

His mind began to shut down, knowledge compiling, enemies assessed, objective acknowledged, battlefield assessed, strategies formulating, acceptable level of risk to operative calculated, battle plan complete.

Combat Commences.

The first two passed, Valeri was beneath him. Harry inhaled deeply and jumped off the roof, sending his body into a fourteen meter free fall. His right arm snaked down and ripped the silenced Beretta free while his left drew the knife from his shoulder. He landed lightly behind the last three men, legs not even sore from the impact. The dark gun came up a hissing sound making itself apparent as the trigger was pulled rapidly, three bullets burring themselves in the back of the man's head. The man hadn't even begun to fall before Harry was up and moving again, closing the distance between him and another man almost instantly as all of Valeri's guards began to turn around.

The Ka-bar rushed forward, carving a bloody red smile across the man's throat as he turned around fully. His right arm came back before smashing the butt of his handgun into the dying man's face sending him just far enough back for his follow up kick to send the man flying into Valeri taking them both to the ground. The Beretta emitted another three small hisses of air as the trigger was squeezed, the last of the rear guard died almost instantly, two bullets finding a new home in his chest while another found his head.

Harry crossed the distance between the dead rear guard and he almost instantly, hammering the Ka-bar into his chest. Twisting hard and bringing the dead body in front of his own just in time to have the corpse take the bullets that would have otherwise hit him. The green eyed assassin calmly reassessed the situation, two men still standing, Valeri still down but he had almost got the dead body off of him. The two men had a pair of guns out, a Glock and a Sig Saucer by the looks of them.

Threat reassessment complete, formulating new battle plan, compiling current knowledge and comparing against mission objective, acceptable level of risk to operative calculated, new battle plan complete.

Combat Commences.

This was how The Facility had trained him to act in battle, an unfeeling killer. More like a machine than a man, the perfect assassin and solider. He had been taught to fight by information that had been directly downloaded into his mind, skills that weren't his, knowledge that wasn't his, strategies that weren't his, everything that had been considered necessary or useful to an assassin and soldier had been complied and then literally pushed into his mind through the use of machines. His reflexes remembered attacks and defences that he'd never used before, how to use weapons that he had never held before. The only thing missing had been the conditioning, both mental and physical, necessary to make full use of that knowledge, but they hadn't taken long to make sure he had that as well. In addition to an absolutely monstrous pain threshold due to that training.

The new battle plan was immediately enacted, the Ka-Bar was pulled from his chest before a black boot found the corpses chest. In that same instant the Beretta came up getting ready for what he knew would come. The boot connected sending the corpse flying at the men obscuring their vision, for a split second their was a perfect shot that would kill one of them instantly. A normal human wouldn't be able to make it unless by luck alone, for a man designed from the ground up to be the perfect assassin it was not impossible nor even particularly difficult. He pulled the trigger once the bullet travelled between the corpses arm and arm pit that had been open for a split second hitting the man on the left in his eye and driving through into his brain a fifth of a second later, he died instantly.

The second wasn't quite as lucky, Harry's left hand flipped the knife so he was holding it by the point before whipping forward. His Ka-Bar becoming little more than a another shadow in the nights gloom, the point of the cold steel blade piercing through the man's throat, severing his carotid artery and trachea almost instantly. Harry didn't bother paying anymore attention to the man, that was a death sentence unless you had a rather powerful healing factor and even if the thug did he would be down long enough for the objective to be finished either way. Valeri had gotten the body off him, and begun to stand, everything was still going according to the new plan.

His Beretta was aimed at Valeri once more, the trigger pulled twice they hit the man near the arm pit of his left shoulder. Body armour or not, the gun that had been hidden there would be useless. The trigger was pulled another three times, each one hitting the man in the head, he went down face reduced to a bloody mess an almost sure kill. Harry didn't like taking chances, but more importantly Valeri needed to be confirmed killed if he wanted to be paid so he had to be sure the man was dead. The black haired assassin didn't get any closer to what he assumed was Valeri's currently cooling corpse before unloading the last six bullets in his Beretta's magazine into the former Russian Spec Op's Agent's head.

Harry nodded to himself and calmly reloaded the gun, packing away the now empty magazine into an empty pocket on his ballistics vest. He retrieved his knife and slipped the blade back into it's holster before reaching down and checking Valeri's pulse, the man was most definitely dead. Nodding to himself Harry holstered the gun and disappeared down a near by back ally, he had a stolen car not to far from here. All he had to do now was make it there change his clothes and head out to the rendezvous point, then set the stolen car on fire go retrieve his own car from where he left it and go home after driving around a bit just to make sure he shook off any unwelcome followers.

Oh and he had to finish that chemistry homework as well, hopefully he would be in bed before one am but somehow Harry seriously doubted that would be the case.

**XXX**

Laura sighed, oh man this was boring. Maybe Harry was the one with the bright idea of taking a job tonight, unfortunately there weren't two going or she would have done one herself. Because this was boring as watching paint dry, sure there were cheerleaders in skimpy outfits but they lost their appeal after awhile. It was a small thing that Laura had discovered about herself, she enjoyed watching both men and woman, was she bisexual? Well to be honest she wasn't really sure, but she had nothing against looking at a good looking man or woman.

Still it was boring out at this football game, Laura had turned up because Jean had asked her to come while she cheered on her boyfriend, a blond by the name of Derek, or was it Duncan? More importantly, did she care? Well yes and no, while Laura did like Jean more than most she didn't care enough to remember her boyfriends name.

At any rate, what was she thinking about again? Oh yes how absolutely bored out of her skull she was, Laura sighed. She should never agreed to this, dodging lasers and other sharp implements of death was far more fun in her book, she should have just stayed in the danger room tonight. Maybe she was just strange that way, she really wished that Xavier hurried up and got the virtual reality part of that room up and running soon, that was going to be so much fun!

Laura looked dully up at the scoreboard and sighed, reason two she was bored out of her skull. This was not a game but a slaughter, the team that Jean's boyfriend was on was up by thirty two points with only five minutes left, this was over. The Canadian looked down, a hand came out from beneath the bleachers and pulled the wallet out of the back pocket of the man sitting in front of her. Laura smiled as he got up, excusing herself from the game as she headed down the stairs a spring in her step. Three of the members of the football team, Jean's boyfriend included, past by her heading towards the back of the bleachers, Laura followed them discreetly. It seemed they all had the same idea.

The black haired teenager looked into the darkness beneath the bleachers and smiled, just like she had thought. Todd Tolensky was her thief, well it wasn't like he would have that money much longer anyway if she had her way.

Todd was a teen of middling size and appalling personal hygiene. Pale white skin and yellowing teeth, if she coupled that with his abrasive personality the pickpocket was not exactly the most well liked of individuals. Accosting the miserable whelp were three members of the football team, Laura had no idea who two of them were but she was pretty sure one of them was Derek, or was it Duncan?

"Duncan I can explain!" The toad like boy said to one of the three larger boy's surrounding him. Laura nodded to herself, so his name was Duncan! The blond haired quarter back looked down at Todd in disdain, not that Laura considered that to be hard, it was probably harder to not look at Tolensky without disdain. After all Todd wasn't the most likeable or respectable of individuals, and that was putting it nicely.

"Shut up frog face," Duncan growled while picking the pale white boy off the ground and slamming him into a support post of the bleachers, Laura sighed and began to walk towards the four.

"Let's crush him Dunc!" One of the other two proclaimed gleefully, Laura sighed, she couldn't let that happen.

"Lets not," She interjected into their conversation causing the three footballers to turn and stare at her. "He is rather valuable to me right now after all." Laura continued as she stalked forward, her walk projecting a mixture of feminine grace and animalistic fury. She had The Facility to thank for that, implanting knowledge directly into her skull of how to walk and talk to get the reaction she wanted out of people. The blond that Jean was dating looked at her for a second.

"Look leave before you get hurt," he offered her, sounding honestly unsure about his offer. Laura laughed, it was a rich and pleasant sound, as if she was about to breakout into song. Which was why all of the footballers and Tolensky got nervous when the hairs on the back of their necks stood up when they heard it.

"You? hurt me?" She asked incredulous as one of the boys began to walk slowly towards her. Laura's entire posture changed, from feminine grace to a hunters pose. "I decline," She stated voice cold and hard. Duncan sighed and nodded to the boy who had been walking forward.

"Go on then Mike," He told one of his lackeys resignedly. The one called Mike stretched his arms out to grab her, Laura ducked low and slipped past him, her right arm came up and slammed a palm strike into the boys chin snapping his head back. Her right leg lashed out and snapped the boys knee, he would not be playing football again any time soon, if ever.

The other of the two lackeys charged, Laura spun on the balls of her feet, the blade of her left foot coming straight through the visor of the helmet the boy was wearing and breaking his nose. The black haired Canadian seemed to flow forward and grabbed the boys left arm and twisted, the lackey found himself weightless before coming crashing back down onto the pavement. He didn't attempt to get back up.

Duncan and Tolensky were looking at her like they had never seen her before, Laura flowed forward her left arm snapping out in a vicious palm strike to Duncan's chin and catching him squarely. Laura put more force behind the blow than she did with the other two, Duncan's eyes rolled up into his head as he was knocked unconscious. She finished with a hard kick to his balls, just for the hell of it. The Toad like teen looked at her in slight awe.

"Th-" was as far as he got, Laura's arm lashed out in a powerful back fist slamming Todd's head back into the support post of the bleachers, a crunch was heard as his nose broke. The mutants eyes rolled into the back of his head, Laura reached down and pulled out the teens wallet. A wallet which was now nice and fat from all the money Tolansky had stolen, Laura smiled to herself as she took the cash and placed it in her pocket before bowing to the fallen Toad.

"Thank you very much for your kind donation." Laura told the unconscious mutant as she walked out from under the bleachers whistling. The black haired mutant made it back to her seat and slid in next to Jean who was looking around the field.

"Have you seen Duncan?" The red head asked, Laura held in a smile.

"Nope," The Canadian mutant responded, feeling a whole lot better about the night out with all the money she had liberated on her.

**XXX**

Harry woke to the sound of alarms blearing, the black haired mutant sighed and flipped himself out of bed landing in a crouch. He'd met the mansions newest resident Kurt Wagner last night before he'd gone to bed. Waking up the next morning Harry had decided not to go in that day and just take a sick day, calling the school before going back to bed. Then he woke up to this, alarm blearing and uncertain of what was supposed to be going on.

The dark haired mutant threw on a pair of loose fitting black pants and a white T-shirt before rushing out to the main hall. That was where the alarm was coming from after all, from the sound of it that was the intruder alarm, wow someone was actually stupid enough to break in here. Magneto had more sense than that so that ruled him out and just about everyone in the underworld of Bayville knew better than to try and rob the place, amazing what a few well placed dead bodies could do for home security, so that ruled them out.

Harry sighed and continued his run down to the main hall, turning the corner just in time to see both Xavier and Ororo discussing what had just happened.

"Sometimes Professor I think your good heart blinds even you to the truth." Storm stated with a sigh before the two turned to see Harry arrive next to them.

"What did I miss?" He inquired, sounding a little confused about why the two were just standing out in the foyer. After all if they were really being robbed or invaded or something Xavier and Storm should really be doing something to protect the place.

"Todd Tolensky decided to come and explore the institute." Charles replied, a small amount of humour in his tone. "Storm decided to be his welcoming committee," The Professor chucked, Harry nodded a small grin on his face. Chances were that Tolensky had been pushed around by gale force winds and almost deep fried by lightning more than once, poor bastard.

"Hey over here!" The words came from a nearby hallway, a slight German accent, so it was Kurt then. The group of three turned to look down the hall, and flinched each time that Todd or Kurt managed to take out another mirror or very expensive statue as the two jumped from wall to wall.

"Those are insured, right Professor?" Harry asked, wincing as a vase hit the floor. An act he was joined in by both Ororo and Charles.

"Yes but that doesn't change the fact that watching them get destroyed is most unpleasant." Charles stated getting a nod from Harry in return, he had been living with Xavier since he was ten about six months after meet Jean and about three months before Scott turned up he knew how much the man liked those sculptures. Harry looked down at the vase and winced once more, and on a more personal note, that was his favourite piece.

"Enough!" Xavier's voice echoed throughout the main hall, stopping both Kurt and Todd dead. "This test is over!" He added firmly, Harry was tossing up if that was because he had seen enough or the damages were starting to really annoy him. Charles took a deep breath, steadying himself, Harry was completely sure that the insurance claim for those statues would be something to see. Not that Harry would be able to see what was written, still with all the things that got broken around the mansion that needed an insurance claim put in he was fairly certain that Charles wrote more fiction than most accomplished authors.

"Todd Tolensky does have the gift of the X-Gene but it is up to him if he desires to join us." The Professor stated looking up at the two boys, Todd standing on the railing of the second floor while Kurt hung off a very odd looking chandelier.

"The only thing I desire." Todd stated looking at Kurt angrily, "Is blue boy's head!" The last word was yelled as Todd's mouth opened and a long tongue shot out grasping Kurt's arm to stop him from moving as the pale white boy jumped onto the chandelier.

Well that settled it, at least in Harry's mind, Todd's mutant designation was now Toad. He'd have to sneak that into the computers data banks at some point or another. The two boys fell, rushing towards the ground. Harry wasn't to worried for their safety, it wasn't the kind of fall that could kill a person unless they landed on their neck and from the angle they were falling that wasn't going to happen.

The two disappeared in a puff of smoke, Harry cocked his head to the side.

"Where are they?" Ororo asked sounding honestly concerned, Xavier closed his eyes for a split second before they flashed open once more worry apparent in them.

"They've teleported into the Danger Room!" Charles stated, worry manifesting in his tone. Harry didn't need to hear anything more he turned and dashed towards the nearest entrance to the room. Red light flared around his body, a strange bloody glow, transparent red bones formed over his body, replicating every bone in the human body the skull forming last a pair of horns curving upwards from it's forehead.

This was his mutation, a type of psychonic exoskeleton that in addition to protecting him from harm also dramatically increased his physical abilities. Harry charged at the locked door at the end of the hall not bothering to put his hands around his head the black haired mutant broke through, smashing through the wood door and tearing straight through the metal one behind it. Hands came forward the claw like fingers of his armour smashing into the gap in the elevator doors he was facing before pulling them apart with little effort and dropping into the now open shaft.

The black haired mutant treated the three story drop like it wasn't worth noticing right arm coming back red light flared once more, twisting together and becoming thinner until it was a crude replica of a sword. The blade came down, four cuts quickly carving through the top of the elevator and dropping him inside. The blade came across again slicing the through the doors before his foot came back and kicked them away giving Harry a clear run at the Danger Room. Cyclops, Jean and Laura were already inside trying to save Tolensky and Kurt.

He kicked off the ground racing into the Danger Room, tentacles carrying half a dozen different types of weaponry flailed about, a couple of turrets were up and running trying to shoot anything that moved. Another crude blade appeared in Harry's left hand as the black haired mutant took off once more, blade coming down to slice a tentacle that was trying to blind slide Laura. The blade of psychonic energy slicing through the steel like a hot knife through butter.

"Thanks." She stated twisting to avoid another laser her bone claws out and already slashing at another tentacle that dared to come to close, slicing it in half. Harry just nodded in return, jumping away the blade in his left had striking out and cleaving straight through a turret, oh man Xavier was not looking at a happy number for the repair bill not in the slightest, he thought. Dutifully ignoring his own contributions via the doors and, most likely more expensively, the elevator in general.

The left blade vanished as Harry swung down with the right, red light roared around the rough imitation of a sword the light twisted and stretched, tripling the blades length before cleaving through another turret like a hot knife through butter. He turned the large blade disappearing, replaced by the two smaller swords once more. As things turned out Harry needn't have bothered as the Danger Room began to power down and the weapons returned to there off line mode. Still the red armour didn't fade in the slightest, no sense in taking chances in a place like this.

"Forget this I'm out of here!" Toad yelled jumping away, Harry decided to let the other mutant go. It wasn't like the guy was a threat and more importantly he didn't really feel like chasing Toad down. Besides if Xavier really wanted Toad's head on a silver platter they could always give the order to hunt the Toad down later, he would take care of Tolensky if that happened.

Harry just sighed as Kurt teleported out and Scott went to find him, you know what he was going to let Summers have this one. After all while Scott was being groomed to be the future leader of the X-Men Harry and Laura weren't strictly part of the X-Men. To use an analogy, the X-Men were the regular troops while Harry and Laura were the behind the scenes workers, the people that took care of things that the normal ones couldn't be seen doing. The Black Ops as it were, Xavier would probably come up with a name for them eventually but at the moment Black Ops was the best he had. The red skeleton like armour dissipated as Harry turned back to where he knew the emergency ladder to the main floor was, somehow he doubted the elevator would be working after what he'd put it through.

Fuck this he was going back to bed, and in the morning he was going to have waffles!

**Chapter One: End**


End file.
